Todo por un dulce
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: Una pequeña historia de 1 solo capi centrada en: Hermione, una pequeña e inocente paletita de dulce, y Ron... esta es la primera que publique y es muy importante para mi... ahora dedicada a las RON4EVER!


TODO POR UN DULCE  
  
Por los pasillos, paseaba una muchacha de unos 16 años, quien al caminar, distraía a más de un alumno con su sonrisa y cuerpo, agregando que iba caminando coquetamente comiendo una paletita redonda. Una voz la llama por atrás, a lo que ella voltea sonriendo.  
  
¡Oye Mione! - un muchacho Hufflepuff corría algo sonrojado y nervioso para alcanzarla.  
  
¿Sí? Ah, hola Justin, ¿me necesitabas para algo?  
  
Este, es que hoy me quedaron unas dudas acerca de Herbología y quería. este. que me ayudaras a estudiar. tú sabes, los exámenes están cada vez más cerca. - terminó él con sus mejillas rojas, aunque no disminuían para nada el hecho de que fuera guapo.  
  
Seguro - sonrió - pero tendrá que ser después, ahora tengo reunión de prefectos, tú crees que podría ser a las. - consultó su reloj - ¿a las 6:30 en la biblioteca?  
  
No hay problema, nos vemos entonces - luego de sonreírse cada cual tomó su rumbo.  
  
Hermione sintió que alguien corría tras ella, miró de reojo y sonrío como nunca, una cabellera roja era lo único que necesitaba Herms para reconocer a su amigo Ron.  
  
¿No me podrías haber esperado, verdad? - decía él fingiendo enojo.  
  
Tardaste mucho - solo le dijo eso, aunque sonriendo, y comiendo su paleta coquetamente, lo que hizo que él se pusiera nervioso, reaccionando con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
  
Eso se ve delicioso, ¿me das de probar. ? - sin esperar respuesta le quita la paleta a Mione y se la mete a la boca.  
  
¡Ron! Iba a comerme esa paleta entera.¬ ¬ - dice abriendo la puerta de la sala donde se realizaría la reunión.  
  
Entraron ambos y se sentaron en una mesa típica de sala de reuniones. Ese día la Profesora McGonagall los había citado a todos los prefectos para una reunión acerca de lo que debían hacer durante la ida a Hogsmeade. Entraron los siguientes prefectos y minutos después llegó la Profesora, que luego de mirar a Ron para que se sacara la paleta de la boca, comenzó la reunión.  
Unos 45 minutos después, la reunión se acabó, Ron y Hermione iban caminando a la sala común, Herms ya había recuperado su paleta y la sacaba del papel.  
  
A qué no te la comes - dijo mirándola maliciosamente, pero al ver la famosa paletita en la boca de ella solo la miró con la boca abierta.  
  
No seas ridículo, no me das asco ^^ - sonrió pícaramente - todo lo contrario, esos labios tuyos. ¡DEJA DE PENSAR ESO MIONE! - pensó sonrojándose.  
  
¿Y ahora porqué te sonrojas? - dice el colorín, algo sonrojado también.  
  
Nada. "Galeones dorados" - dice frente a la sala común, corre a su habitación y baja con un cuaderno en sus manos.  
  
¿Eh? - dice Ron - si no me equivoco hiciste toda la tarea en clases. no es que te haya estado observando, es solo que. - se sonrojó mucho por lo que dijo, a lo que ella solo le sonrió divertida.  
  
Justin me pidió ayuda con Herbología, ahora voy a verlo a la biblioteca - Ron solo la miró con cara de enfado, pero por su comentario anterior solo le respondió.  
  
Ten cuidado, ese Hufflepuff te mira raro. ¿Segura que quieres ir sola? - Herms le sonríe.  
  
Si, no hay problema, ya no te preocupes - se quedan en silencio - nos vemos luego.  
  
Ron ve salir a Hermione por el retrato, y se queda ahí parado. Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca, aún con el dulce en su boca, pensando en Ron, aunque cada vez que eso pasaba, una voz le decía "deja de pensar en él, Mione, es tu amigo, nada más" y la otra voz le respondía "¡pero es que es tan lindo!", así llegó a la biblioteca, y otra vez con el mismo cuento, tuvo que sacar un papel para guardar la eterna paleta, ya que la Señora de la biblioteca la miraba con cara de "aquí no se come, se lee", y se dirigió a una mesa donde estaba Justin, un tanto alejada de todo a su criterio, pero sin pensar mucho acerca de eso toma asiento junto a él.  
  
Hola, bueno, comencemos. ¿De qué es tu duda? - comienza ella.  
  
Es de lo último que pasamos, acerca de las plantas esas de Noruega - Justin se veía bastante nervioso.  
  
¡Ah! Las "toninas", ¿pero que es lo que no entiendes? - y así comenzaron a estudiar, pasó alrededor de media hora, hasta que terminaron de estudiar.  
  
Gracias Hermione - dice mirándola, ahora si que su nerviosismo era claro - Este, yo quería decirte algo.  
  
¿Qué cosa? ¿Tienes otra duda?  
  
No, es solo que. - repentinamente Justin tenía a Hermione de los hombros, casi besándola.  
  
Justin. tú. este. - Herms intentaba soltarse, pero él la tenía bien asegurada. Se seguía acercando, hasta que gritó - ¡SUÉLTAME!  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido, alguien había golpeado a Justin, alguien que ahora la sujetaba de la cintura.  
  
¿Estás bien? - dice él, Herms se sonrojo, sabía quien era, esa voz, ese aroma, esa calidez. eran inconfundibles.  
  
Ron. - ella lo miró a los ojos, miró hacia al frente, Justin se había levantado del piso.  
  
Weasley. siempre llegas a entrometerme. idiota - y se va de la biblioteca, mientras Herms detenía a Ron. Luego de que se fue, Hermione toma sus libros y Ron toma la paleta.  
  
Te dije que no vinieras sola - dice rompiendo el silencio camino a la sala común.  
  
Yo me sé defender sola Ron - dice algo ofendida.  
  
Lo sé, pero te dije que él no era de fiar, pero ya no importa, lo bueno es que. que estas bien - dice sonrojado.  
  
"Galeones dorados" - dice entrando primero a la sala común. Ron la sigue y se encuentra con Harry, al ver que Herms se dirigía a las escaleras a su habitación, se dirige donde este.  
  
Hola Harry, lamento interrumpir - dice mirando con el ceño fruncido, Harry estaba abrazado con Ginny frente a la chimenea. A su voz, se separaron al instante, aunque Ron había dado su consentimiento, siempre ponía caras de enfado al verlos juntos.  
  
Hola, descuida. ¿dónde estabas? - dice mirándolo con picardía, aunque estaba con Ginny, y eso lo hacía estar en las nubes, había notado que había llegado con Herms - ¿No que esa paleta la tenía Herms en la boca? - a eso Gin ríe pícaramente, haciendo que Harry la quede mirando embobado.  
  
De pronto, Herms llega de arriba y se dirige donde Ron, y para su sorpresa, caminando con una mirada coqueta y maliciosa.  
  
Por cierto - dice acercándose a él peligrosamente - gracias por todo - para sorpresa de Ron, Hermione se acerca a él, pone sus manos en los hombros y lo besa en la comisura de los labios, todos en la sala común los observaban con la boca abierta, muy asombrados, al separarse, ambos estaban sonrojados, y como Ron se había quedado sin habla, Herms lo mira y sonríe - ¡Nos vemos luego Ronnie!  
  
Se dirige a las habitaciones, pero se voltea, y va donde Ron de nuevo - casi se me olvida - le guiña el ojo, le saca la paleta de la boca y se la mete a la suya - Mi paleta - se devuelve a las habitaciones con la cara llena de felicidad. Todos en la sala común miraban a Ron, quien aún seguía ahí, con sus mejillas rojas y su corazón latiendo a mil, con los ojos mirando a las escaleras. Cuando sale de la sorpresa, solo sonríe, y sin mirar a nadie, se va a su habitación. 


End file.
